User talk:Thornclaw Braveheart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:The Deadliest Warrior/Harry Potter vs. Percy Jackson/@comment-Thornclaw Braveheart-20101124012829 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omnicube1 (Talk) 01:39, 24 November 2010 Ronin vs. Lance http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Facetheslayer/Izanagi_Ronin_vs._Crimson_Lance Hello, I'm writing a final fight tomorrow, Izanagi Ronin vs. the Crimson Lance. Tonight's the last night for voting and debating, and please leave feedback on the final fight, which will be posted tomorrow. :) Vermin Resurgence mod Hey, I found a computergame you might be interestec in, it's about Redwall with several twists, firstly, you can be a good vermin, you can play a warlord and fight in Graphic battles, if bad, attack and capture such places as Salamandastron and Redwall Abbey, and loot villages across Mossflower...But I just have to warn you, there's blood in it...But who cares!? The first version is coming out in a few months... Sincerely, Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring 14:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC) (a.k.a, Crazy Viking at Taleworlds) Link: http://forums.taleworlds.com/index.php/topic,141589.0.html Hi hi hi Do you play Age of mythology? I only ask because I recognized a Greek centaur as your Avatar. Do you play online? Maybe we should get together for a game or two. The Deadliest Warrior, Jr. 00:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see another Redwall fan here Richard Starkey http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Richard_Starkey 01:24, July 10, 2011 (UTC) dude Dude, don't ignite old threads that haven't been commented on since last year (leolab busted me for the same thing.) the admins will get vewy vewy angwy. Codgod's AUG slaying warehouse is now open! All noobs get in free... with a free date with the grim reaper. 01:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: No it never happens to me I'm actually in the middle of creating a new blog and I never saw that message. I've actually never heard of an actual message of your Internet has stopped working except something like Server Reset or connection has failed or something. What I think it might be is a virus. Try to check your modem and internet router if you know what to look for. 04:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) hey dude can you give edges or raatings on my battle if you do it counts as 1 and a half votesTomahawk23 02:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) the pistol they have is like a desert eagle the SMG they have is sorda like an MP5 the the assualt rifle is well just kinda an assault rifle idona the battle rifle is like a M16 the sniper rifle is like a barret 50-cal and the macine gun gattling gun the flamethrower is a flamethrower any ways if you cant decide with this look at mine siths or tec spartan or someones edges to decide if you cant give edges just give ratings you know like on DW like in training this guy gets a 86 and this guy gets an 84 you knowTomahawk23 18:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) thanks hey dude wana join a chat Tomahawk23 00:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) i know im probably anoying you now but the reason i want you to give ratings or edges is to tie up the votes dude if me asking you to give edges or ratings is realy anoying or something all stop sorry what the reason i want you to is then its 1 and a half vote but if im bothering you all stop now acculey in DF if the votes are tied the guy who write the battle decides who wins but im not planing at stoping it as soon as its a tie wanna join chat?User:Richard_Starkey This is my signature not yours... Go away User:Richard_Starkey 20:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) You have been invited to attend the tournament of Deadliest Horrors! A all-new tourney of the most dangerous monsters, creatures, and terrors to populate the realm of fiction! Do not delay! CuchulainSetanta 05:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Deadliest Horror Round 2 I'm going to be moving on to Goblins vs. Tank pretty soon. I will need the goblin's weapons/abilities and your argument for them. CuchulainSetanta 16:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC)